


Soothsaying at the Globes

by KaylaShay, kaylashay81 (KaylaShay)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-28
Updated: 2005-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/kaylashay81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Scoobies prepare for battle after watching the 2005 Golden Globes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothsaying at the Globes

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the characters mentioned.

Dawn looked around the room at the dropped jaws of her family and was the first to voice the concern that all of them had. "Should we be worried? I mean, do you think it could mean anything," she made a small gesture at the television.

Giles took off his glasses for the ritual wiping. "I suppose we could check the volumes on hand, although I'm unsure how we can pinpoint anything based on the facts..."

Xander shuddered, "I think I agree with G-Man. That has to mean something. It's just too scary not to be. But, umm, are there books on this?"

Willow looked around, "Maybe he has some seer ancestry or something." Then her face lit up as a thought occurred. "Ooh, ooh, I could check IMDb to see if there are any supernatural occurrences surrounding any of them," she was practically bouncing now, "or I could google them. That might show something."

Buffy spoke up, "Hey guys, maybe it's just a joke, you know, ha ha. He is a comedian. Doesn't mean an apocalypse is coming just because Robin Williams said so..." She was interrupted as the earth rumbled. "Okay, okay," she threw her hands up in defeat, "the end of the world was foretold on the Golden Globes, guess we stop it..."

**Author's Note:**

> On stage at the 2005 Golden Globes, Robin Williams said, "I also want to thank you for having Prince, William Shatner, Puffy Daddy and Mick Jagger on the same stage. That is the sign of the Apocalypse. Thank you. Thank you. That is the end of the world, as we know it."


End file.
